1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to modems, and more particularly, to a system and method for determining a suitable impedance for a modem.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) is an important technology in the telephone network. VoIP can transform analog signals into digital signals, pack the digital signals as a data packet, transfer the data packet to a terminal via the telephone network, and then transform the digital signals into the analog signals in the terminal.
Modems and telephones are necessary and key components in the VoIP. When a modem matches with a telephone, echoes during communication can be decreased, and thus the communication quality can increase.
Generally, if an impedance of the modem is equal to an impedance of the telephone, the modem and the telephone can be best matched. Conventionally, determining a suitable impedance for the modem is done manually. The manual work is time-waste, and the determined suitable impedance for the modem may do not always match with the impedance of the telephone.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and a method for determining a suitable impedance for a modem, which can determine a suitable impedance of the modem effectively and accurately.